My Never
by disenchanted-fairytale-92
Summary: Eclipse in Jacob Black's POV. My first fan fic
1. Preface

_**Author's note: This is not my poem! I found it on a teen poetry web site about a year ago, and wrote it down because it was so great that I didn't want to forget it. I don't remember who wrote it, or the web site I obtained it from. If I did, I would praise the talented poet, LOL. So once again – I DO NOT OWN THIS POEM!!!**_

_*__**FADING***_

_Falling raindrops resonance,_

_Trickled through my aching heart._

_You drifted in and out of my life, _

_Cause no matter how harmonious we were_

_It was against the odds._

_**-Unknown**_


	2. Doesn't Change Anything

_**Author's note: I do not own twilight or any characters affiliated with the twilight saga, all of these belong to the highly praised Stephenie Meyer =]. As well as some lines I have used from the book. **__**I do not own any of these things I have listed**__**. I want to get at least 5 reviews or favorite adds before I upload the next chapter.

* * *

**_

_I'm sitting hunched over the too small desk in my living room trying to decipher what to reply to Bella's letter, without hurting her feelings. I thought she would understand the consequences of choosing to take that filthy bloodsucker back, we can't be friends when her so called "eternal love" (ughh) is my sworn enemy. So I have to break it to her gently, too bad that's easier said than done my friend. Oh well, time to give it a try._

_{Italic – the letter..._**Bold – Jacob's thoughts**_}_

_Bella, _

_I don't know why you're making Charlie carry notes to Billy like we're in the second grade – If I wanted to talk to you I would answer the _

**What am I thinking, that's just downright rude, and the truth is I really do miss talking to her.**

_You made the choice here, okay? _

_You can't have it both ways when_

**That's not right either. After all it isn't really Bella that I'm mad at. If that leech had never came back she would be with me.**

_What part of 'mortal enemies' is too complicated for you to _

**Ok, now that just makes it sound like I'm calling her stupid.**

After many broken pens and scratched out lines I finally settled on this:

_Yeah, I miss you too. A lot. _

_Doesn't change anything, sorry _

_Jacob_

I sealed the letter and gave it to dad, who would pass it off to Charlie, who would then end it's long journey by handing it to Bella. Good old second grade. I couldn't help but chuckle.

So now there is nothing left to do. I really want to go running, but don't feel like dealing with all those voices in my head. Even more I don't want to hear their sympathy at my expense. Hell, _I_ don't even want to think about my problems, it just hurts so much.

On the other hand Bella doesn't see that pain, which I'm grateful for. The last thing I need is her pity, which she would undoubtedly give, courtesy of her own guilt.

I walk down to First beach, and seek out _"our"_ bench. Just sitting here I can remember all of the endless days we spent together after – _he – _ left her. What might have been, it's a wonderful fantasy, but I have to pull myself back to reality. She is gone, I'm alone, and she's engaged to a filthy bloodsucker who will soon take her life. I can only hope she will change her mind, but she better do it fast cause her time is running out. _Until her heart stops beating....I promised her, and myself._


	3. Dr Phil & My Lack Of A Love Life

_**Author's note: I do not own twilight or any characters affiliated with the twilight saga, all of these belong to the highly praised Stephenie Meyer =]. As well as some lines I have used from the book. **__**I do not own any of these things I have listed**__**. I want to get at least 5 reviews or favorite adds before I upload the next chapter.

* * *

**_

School is a bore, having to sit in these 45 minute long classes, listening to the teachers go on and on about some crap that is completely useless to what I am, and will be in five years from now. Yet, here this teacher is dragging out a discussion about the Constitution so it will last for 45 freaking minutes. I mean what the hell do I care about some useless constitution, there's only one written set of rules I live for, and that's the treaty.

Man do I wish those filthy bloodsuckers would bite someone, but always flinch away from that subject. Why does it have to be her, my Bella, it could be anyone but her and I would be more than satisfied. I have to stop thinking about these things, my face is sorting through a range of emotions, and the girl sitting across the aisle from me is starting to stare. I think her name is Destiny.

She would catch my interest, and possibly even seem pretty, if I wasn't so caught up on Bella. Destiny was around 5'5", with almond colored skin, and beautiful black silk hair that ended halfway down her back. If other girls would appeal to me, then maybe it wouldn't be so hard to get over her, my Bella.

But she isn't my Bella, not anymore. Maybe she never was. She would have been though, and I think that's what makes the pain even worse.

* * * * *

When I walked through the front door into my house, I found Paul lounged on the too small couch watching Dr. Phil.

Dr. Phil? Are you serious? I mean, I know he has issues, but this is just too weird.

I started to crack up with laughter as Paul hurriedly flipped off the TV, and jumped to his feet. I am so going to tell every member of the pack about this. He would be pissed, but it's just too good a story to be left untold.

**(Bold – Paul**..._Italics - Jacob_**)**

"**Oh hey, Jake. I didn't hear you come in," **he attempted to say indifferently, but totally failed.

"_Yeah you were pretty zoned out. Whatever you were watching must've been really interesting. May I ask what it was?" _I had to fight back the laughter.

"**Uh, you know, just some monster trucks," **I could hear the fear in his voice. This was just too good to be true, maybe I'm dreaming. 'PINCH.' Nope, can't be.

"_Awesome," _I replied in an excited tone, "_well why'd you turn it off, I've been dying to watch some mass destruction." _I smiled at him, then made my way over to the television set. Busted!

"_Paul, I don't understand, I thought you said it was monster trucks you were watching," _I said innocently, false confusion covering my face.

Paul's face flushed. **"I was,"**he replied, looking down at the floor.

"_Then why is there an episode of Dr. Phil titled 'My Anger outbursts hurt everyone I love' on?" _I asked, but the laughter spilled out, and soon I was gasping for air. This was even better than I expected, and a much needed distraction from the thoughts of her that usually plagued my mind.

I had fell to my hands and knees on the floor, from laughing so much. Just then I was yanked up, and forcefully pushed against the wall, causing the tiny house to quiver from impact with my massive muscle weight.

Paul was now yelling in my face, **"If you tell anyone, I swear, I will...I will..."**

I managed to reply between bursts of laughter, _"Paul...you won't...do any...thing...you...love me...and...that's why... you're ...angry....with me. Remember...that's what...your....good friend Phil....said." _Followed by more uncontrollable laughter.

That's it he was really pissed now, he started to shake uncontrollably. Just as he was about to pop, a howl erupted from the forest edge. I knew that howl, and it's meaning. Sam was calling, and there was danger on the horizon.


	4. Memories That Keep Me Tied Down

_**Author's note: I do not own twilight or any characters affiliated with the twilight saga, all of these belong to the highly praised Stephenie Meyer =]. As well as some lines I have used from the book. **__**I do not own any of these things I have listed**__**. I want to get at least 5 reviews or favorite adds before I upload the next chapter.

* * *

**_

The past couple days have been both exciting and downright infuriating. Exciting, due to the fact that Victoria was back. I would finally get my second chance at tearing her apart limb from limb, agonized screams filling my ears, along with the sound of crushing boulders. The mere thought shot a shiver of impatience up my spine, while my entire body began to quake. It took only a few moments to regain my self control. I was getting so much better at it, but still had a long way to go before it would even shadow to Sam's ability.

However, it was downright infuriating because while we were attempting to catch her, one of those filthy bloodsuckers came barreling across the treaty line. They had all been there, chasing after the dancing leech that wanted to hurt Bella. Funny thing, the only one missing on their side was Edward, Bella's supposed 'beloved'.

I glanced at the phone, then picked it up from the table. Sam had asked me to relay a warning to the leeches this morning, something that I would take joy in doing. But first I had to make sure Bella would be at school tomorrow, because that would mean the bloodsucker would be also. He never went anywhere without her. I dialed the familiar, yet, forgotten number quickly. Just like I have been every five minutes since six o' clock.

(**Bold – Bella**..._Italic - Jacob_)

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri....

Bella picked up mid-ring. **"Hello?"**

"_You're back,"_ I replied.

I listened as she cleared her throat. **"Yes,"** she answered in a tone filled with longing. I wonder what that's about.

"_Why didn't you call me?"_ I demanded. Did she really not care enough to call me anymore, I wondered to myself. The thought making the words that came out of my mouth sound like hornets stinging their prey.

"**Because I've been in the house for exactly four seconds and your call interrupted Charlie telling me that you'd called,"** she retorted back, in the same menacing tone as mine.

"_Oh. Sorry" _I sputtered, feeling bad for second guessing her actions.

She replied in the same tone she had used before. **"Sure. Now why are you harassing Charlie?"**

"_I need to talk to you."_

"**Yeah, I figured out that part all by myself. Go ahead."**

It took me a minute to rethink my plan. Her school was definitely the best place to pass on the warning, just as I had thought this morning. It was a public place, which would keep me from ripping the bloodsucker's head clean off his shoulders, and vice versa. I finally spoke, _"You going to school tomorrow?"_

"**Of course I am. Why wouldn't I ?"**

"_I dunno. Just curious."_

"**So what did you want to talk about, Jake?"**

I hesitated. I hadn't gone so far as to think out the rest of my reason for calling her, in case she got curious. Which she definitely was. Crap. _"Nothing really, I guess. I...wanted to hear your voice."_

Her reply was heartfelt, but I knew it meant nothing when you got right down to it. **"Yeah, I know. I'm so glad you called me, Jake. I..."** She paused, struggling to find the right words. However, I didn't give her the chance.

I broke through her trance abruptly. _"I have to go"_

"**What?" she asked, confusion clear in her voice.**

"_I'll talk to you soon, okay?"_Sooner than you know, I thought to myself_**.**_

"**But Jake ____"**

That was the last thing I heard in my hurried attempt to hang up the phone. So now I sat starring at the wall for, god knows how long. I couldn't even think, it was like being all doped up on major doses of morphine. I couldn't take it anymore, the utter silence was driving me insane. I felt like reaching up and ripping every strand of hair out of my head. Why, and more important how, does she do this to me.

I stormed out of the door to my miniature sized home, and began walking in no direction in particular. I didn't care where I ended up, as long as that annoying silence was behind. Far, far behind. I didn't realize exactly where I was going until I was already there and it too late to turn back around, and run screaming like a bat out of hell.

It was the cliff. The highest of all the cliffs at First Beach. The cliff that Bella had jumped off of, choosing her destiny without even knowing it. I hated coming here, nothing good ever came from this place. Just more heartache. If she hadn't jumped, if she had just waited. Then that future seeing leech would have never seen her 'suicide', and he would have never come back. We would have been happy, I have to believe that.

I slowly sat on the cliff edge, dangling my feet high above the raging waters below. My mind drifted to a memory that seemed so distant to me now, yet I could recall it like it was just yesterday...

_***FLASHBACK***_

(**Bold – Bella**..._Italics - Jacob_)

Bella's laughter flowed freely, while I stood in the middle of her living room comically shaking my butt to 'Bootylicious', by Destiny's Child.

"**Jacob...Please stop...I can't...BREATHE. Hahaha" **she demanded, gasping for air. Then another fit of laughter burst through her lips as I attempted to pop my booty like the girls on TV. The song ended, and we laughed for a very exhausting length of time, before catching our breath.

"**Jake, how are we ever going to get homework done with you acting like...like...THAT, "** she asked, giggling.

"_Bella, Bella, Bella. Don't blame me, I can't help the fact that it's impossible for you to do anything that requires concentration in my presence,"_ I joked.

"**I so cannot believe you just said that," **she replied, false shock present on her face.

"_Well I did, so believe it," _I answered, with false attitude dripping from my tone.

At this point she got up and started stomping out of the room. Had I really insulted her? She had to know I was just joking along. I walked up behind her, and reached out to grab her arm. But before I could comprehend what was happening, she had me pinned to the floor, restraining my hands above my head.

"**Silly werewolf, did you honestly think my feelings were hurt?"** she asked innocently.

"_Yeah," _I replied, still shocked by her actions. She was going to pay.

"**Well, I guess I can let you up now," **she said, beginning to lift herself off of me. She started to slowly take backwards steps, leading out of the room.

I growled playfully, and leapt to my feet. Charlie came home ten minutes later to find me chasing a screaming Bella, through every room in the house.

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

I could have caught her easily, but that wasn't the point. It had been great to see her enjoying herself and not thinking of him, in 'the darkest time of her life' as she put it. How she could consider it that shocked me, did I mean nothing to her? That night, chasing her around, was one of my best memories. It's sad to think she doesn't see it that way.


	5. It's Not The End Of Us

_**Author's note: I do not own twilight or any characters affiliated with the twilight saga, all of these belong to the highly praised Stephenie Meyer =]. As well as some lines I have used from the book. **__**I do not own any of these things I have listed**__**. Also a special thanx to pattyofurniture, strickenbyedward, and kayla1013... for the amazing reviews and support. =]

* * *

**_

I'd been standing on this sidewalk in front of the Forks High parking lot for the past ten minutes, trying to think of exactly what I was going to say when Bella and Edward arrived. It wouldn't matter though, since he would be able to hear every thought running through my mind before it came out of my mouth. This isn't a new thing to me, the pack has the same ability of sharing thoughts between it's members. But I wasn't able to hear his thoughts like he could mine, and the fact that he is the enemy really puts me on edge about it. As I continued to ramble on in my head I glanced up to see a silver Volvo pull into the parking lot in front of me. I still can't believe a bloodsucker would be content driving a hatchback, of all things! I mean come on, a HATCHBACK? I had to fight the urge to double over in laughter, this was not the time or the place. I have to stay serious, which requires a straight face.

I waited impatiently as they exchanged a few words, then silently emerged from the car. My mind raced in rage when the leech grabbed Bella's hand in his own, as they began to walk towards me. I quickly took hold of my features, hardening them, I couldn't let Bella see what she was putting me through. People were starting to stare, but I didn't acknowledge them. My mind was completely entranced in the scene that lay before me. My Bells, holding hands with the enemy.

Edward stopped a few yards away from me, gently pulling Bella halfway behind his body. He was acting like I was the most dangerous creature to step foot in Forks, which may be true, but I would NEVER hurt Bella.

"You could have called us," Edward stated in a steel-hard voice.

"Sorry," I answered, my face twisting into a sneer. "I don't have any leeches on my speed dial."

"You could have reached me at Bella's house, of course."

That statement really hit a cord. I hated the idea of him even being near her. Let alone in her house, in her room probably. I had to stop those thoughts quickly before he heard what I was thinking.

"This is hardly the place, Jacob. Could we discuss this later?"

"Sure, sure. I'll stop by your crypt after school." I snorted. "What's wrong with now?"

"I already know what you came to say, message delivered. Consider us warned."

"Warned?" Bella's voice surprised me, she hadn't spoke a word up until now. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't tell her?" I could feel my eyes widening in disbelief. How could he be so stupid, as to think he could keep something like this from her. Something she deserved to be informed about. "What, were you afraid she'd take our side?"

"Please drop it, Jacob." Edward demanded, annoyed by my persistence.

"Why?" I questioned him.

"What don't I know? Edward?" Bella spoke up again, seeking answers with a frown of confusion plastered onto her beautiful features. Edward simply ignored her words, and continued to glare at me.

"Jake?" She questioned me.

"He didn't tell you that his big _brother_ crossed the line Saturday night?" I questioned in return. "Paul was totally justified in --"

"It was no man's land!" Edward growled at me.

"Was not!" I was beginning to tremble from all of my rage, but quickly controlled it. This was not the time, nor the place, I reminded myself.

"Emmett and Paul?" Bella whispered, worry clear in her tone. "What happened? Were they fighting?" Her voice then raised in shear panic. "Why? Did Paul get hurt?"

"No one fought," Edward whispered quietly to her, thinking I wouldn't hear. "No one got hurt, don't be anxious."

I still couldn't believe he had kept this all from her. "You didn't tell her anything at all, did you? Is that why you took her away? So she wouldn't know that --?"

"Leave now" Edward quickly cut me off, anger present on his face.

"Why haven't you told her?"

We stood staring at each other in silence for countless minutes. Suddenly, Bella stood dazed, gasping for air, and shaking like she had been tossed into a tub of ice water.

"She came back for me," Bella finally choked out.

"It's fine," Edward tried to sooth her panic, which made my stomach turn. "It's fine. I'll never let her get close to you, it's fine."

He then quickly turned to glare at me. "Does that answer your question, mongrel?"

"You don't think Bella has a right to know?" I retorted. "It's her life."

"Why should she be frightened when she was never in danger?"

"Better frightened than lied to."

"Do you really think hurting her is better than protecting her?"

"She's tougher than you think," I stated. "And she's been through worse."

Abruptly I had an idea, and a hell of a good one. I began putting pictures of Bella into my head. Not just any pictures though, I remembered the three images that he would regret ever seeing. The first was the image of Bella through Sam's eyes the night he found her in the woods, after the leech left her. The next was the image of Bella the first time she came to my house with the motorcycles, she had looked like she walked straight out of a Night of the Living Dead movie. The last was the image of Bella wrapping her arms tightly around herself, to keep from falling apart as she had once explained to me.

The parasite cringed, and a mask of anguish clouded his face and eyes. I began to laugh at the sight. "That's funny."

"What are you doing to him?" Bella demanded.

"It's nothing , Bella," Edward answered her quietly. "Jacob just has a good memory, that's all."

I grinned wisely, as he winced again at my 'good memory' of me and Bella holding hands.

Bella became furious at this point. "Stop it! Whatever you're doing."

"Sure, if you want." I shrugged, not feeling any guilt for what had just happened. "It's his own fault if he doesn't like the things I remember, though."

Bella responded by sending me a glare that was meant to make me cringe in fear, but instead almost made me burst with laughter. She is such a gentle soul, she couldn't hurt a fly.

Edward began to whisper to Bella in a hushed tone, "The principal's on his way to discourage loitering on school property. Let's get to English, Bella, so you're not involved."

"Overprotective, isn't he?" I grimaced. "A little trouble makes life fun. Let me guess, you're not allowed to have fun, are you?"

The leech looked as if he were about to growl of lunge at me, but then thought better of it.

"Shut up, Jake," Bella spit out.

I laughed at the turn of conversation. "That sounds like a no. Hey, if you ever feel like having a life again, you could come see me. I've still got your motorcycle in my garage."

This caught her attention. "You were supposed to sell that. You promised Charlie you would."

"Yeah, right. Like I would do that. It belongs to you, not me. Anyway, I'll hold onto it until you want it back."

"Jake..."

I couldn't help but grin with the now foreign smile that she had once told me she loved, it seemed forever ago now. I leaned forward, speaking eagerly now. "I think I might have been wrong before, you know, about not being able to be friends. Maybe we could manage it, on my side of the line. Come see me."

She stared at me, then turned her gaze to Edward's face, as if to ask for permission. You have got to be kidding me. She's her own person, surely she can make her own decisions.

"I, er, don't know about that, Jake," she replied in a confused tone. Guess not.

I knew that she wanted to say yes by the look in her eyes, so I let my guard down, becoming desperate. "I miss you every day, Bella. It's not the same without you."

"I know and I'm sorry, Jake, I just..." I could already see where this was going, she wasn't going to budge on the topic with her bloodsucker here.

I sighed. "I know. Doesn't matter, right? I guess I'll survive or something. Who needs friends?" I attempted to pull my emotions together, so she wouldn't see the pain that was now filling every inch of me, clearly on my face.

The look on Bella's face told me she could see it anyways. She looked like she was struggling to break free of Edward's steel grasp on her. What is she trying to do anyways?

Just then an older looking man, with graying hair, began to walk up behind the crowd surrounding us. "Okay, get to class," his voice was stern, and filled with authority. No doubt a teacher of some sort. "Move along, Mr. Crowley."

Bella's voice reached me in a hushed voice. "Get to school, Jake," she whispered in a worried, and anxious tone.

The older man finally pushed his way through the circle of students, who had all stopped to watch the conversation between me, Bella, and Edward. "I mean it," he threatened. "Detention for anyone who's still standing here when I turn around again." Everyone hurried off in every direction , until there were only the four of us left.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. Do we have a problem here?"

"Not at all, Mr. Greene. We were just on our way to class."

"Excellent. I don't seem to recognize your friend." The older man, Mr. Greene, turned to stare me down. "Are you a new student here?"I could tell by the look in the man's eyes that he didn't like me very much. He probably thought I was trouble, but who wouldn't after just one glance in my direction.

"Nope," I answered his question.

"Then I suggest you remove yourself from school property at once, young man, before I call the police."

As soon as he said those words I got a mental picture of Charlie showing up to haul me off to jail. The look on his face would be priceless, but today wasn't the day to be getting myself locked up. I would be no good to the pack from behind bars.

"Yes, sir," I stated as I saluted him like some kind of soldier, before climbing back onto my bike. The engine snarled beneath me as I kicked the engine to life on the sidewalk where it was perched. I sped off, pedal to the metal, as the tires squealed. I would see Bella again, alone, whatever it would cost me. This was not the end of us, so long as I could do something about it.


	6. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ I have uploaded a new story called The Cullens Meet Rollback Prices. I would really like some feedback on the first chapter, before I continue on into the story line. So I decided to promote it here where all my true fans are =] It would really help motivate me if I recieved any kind of reviews...good or bad. I will also try to have the next chapter up for MY NEVER very soon. I did not mean to take so long posting the last one, but life decided to punch me in the face, so what is a girl to do. =]


	7. Surprise, Surprise

_**Author's note: I do not own twilight or any characters affiliated with the twilight saga, all of these belong to the highly praised Stephenie Meyer =]. As well as some lines I have used from the book. **__**I do not own any of these things I have listed**__**. Also a special thanx to pattyofurniture, strickenbyedward, kayla1013, Peace96, and ... for the amazing reviews and support. =]

* * *

**_

I can't believe that Bella hasn't tried calling since the incident at her school. Maybe she didn't love me the way I thought she did. Still, I miss her like crazy. Just look at me, sitting at home alone on a Saturday, with nothing to do. I started flipping through channels on the TV. Honestly, TV on Saturdays sucks. Oh well, at least Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is on. I love that show. I sat watching until it was over.

"Well there goes my entertainment for the day," I muttered to myself.

Just as I was about to go raid the fridge for something to eat, I heard a very familiar sound. It was the screeching of an ancient engine, protesting against any sort of speed. I sprinted to the door, then stopped in shock.

"Bella?"

"Hey Jake!"

"Bella!" I almost screeched. It was Bella, Bella was here! I felt like the happiest man in the world. My smile was so wide, it felt like my face was stretching. "I can't believe it!"

I couldn't contain myself any longer. I ran to the truck, and almost tore the door off trying to get to her more quickly. I had no patience left in me at the moment. Once Bella was out we started jumping around like little kids jacked up on caffeine, that had just escaped naptime.

"How did you get here?" I asked, still bopping around like a maniac.

"I snuck out!" Bella exclaimed excitedly, with a hint of pride shining through her tone.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, not really caring how she got here, just that she was actually here. I had been wrong earlier. Bella obviously did care about me like I thought she had. Why else would she ignore the bloodsucker's orders for her to stay far, far, far away from me.

"Hey, Bella!" Billy called out from the doorway. He had probably gotten curious as to why I had become ecstatic all of a sudden.

"Hey, Bil...!" Bella had started to shout back, but I wasn't able to control my urge to hug her any longer. I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her torso, causing her feet to lift five inches off the ground. I spun us around in a circle, still holding her close enough to catch the scent of her strawberry shampoo. God, I missed that scent. "Wow, it's good to see you here!"

"Can't...breathe," Bella gasped. Oops.

I laughed from all of the joy of having Bella back, and gently placed her feet back down on the soft dirt. "Welcome back, Bella."

"So what do you want to do today?" Bella asked.

"Anything, so long as you're here to do it with me." I couldn't think of anything that I wouldn't do just to spend time with Bella.

"Well..." she started, putting a finger to her chin in contemplation. "Let's go for a walk. Are you up for that?"

"Sure, sure," I said, shaking my head. That damn goofy grin plastered on my face again.

We walked aimlessly for a few minutes before Bella's voice broke the silence. "Jake, you do know that my legs aren't ten feet long, right?"

I quickly turned my head towards the sound of her voice. She was five feet behind me. I had been so keyed up that I hadn't even noticed she wasn't by my side anymore. "Sorry, Bells." I apologized, grinning as I raced back to her side. "Won't happen again. I promise."

"It's okay, Jake, you're forgiven."

"So what brought you down here? I mean, not to intrude or anything, but the last time I saw you that bloodsucker of yours was dead set on not letting you anywhere near me, or La Push for that matter." I questioned, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Actually, I didn't know I was going to come see you until I was already in my truck headed out of Forks" she replied, nonchalantly.

"What?" I was so confused now.

"Well you know how Alice can see the future, or lack of it in my case, once the person makes a mental decision," she began, staring at me intently when her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Why was she so embarrassed all of a sudden? "So this morning, when I went to work, Mrs. Newton sent me home because business was slow and asked me to throw away some flyers. When I went around to the back of the store to throw the flyers away, I happened to look down at one. At the top in bold letters it read '**SAVE THE OLYMPIC WOLF'**, with a picture of a wolf howling at the moon underneath. I didn't even let myself think about what I was doing at the time. I ran to my truck, threw in the flyers, and drove here as fast as my truck would let me go."

I immediately erupted with laughter. The poster reminded her of me? And how she got away from Forks without getting caught by one of her bloodsucker friends, I had no clue. They could outrun her truck any day, even if they gave her a five minute head start.

We finally emerged onto First Beach. I decided to ask one of the many questions that had been on my mind since the leech came back to Forks with Bella. "So what's the story, anyway?" I asked, absentmindedly kicking a rock. "I mean, since the last time we...well, before, you know..." Breathe, Jacob, I reminded myself. "What I'm asking is...everything is just back to the way it was before he left? You forgave him for all of that?"

She took a deep breath, and then replied. "There was nothing to forgive."

Nothing to forgive? Was this girl blind, or maybe she's just suffering from amnesia. Yeah, that would be the best answer, we'll go with amnesia. I felt disgusted at her ease with all of this. He left her, all alone and unprotected. Laurent nearly killed her that day in the meadow. She was like a ghost, cursed to walk this Earth everyday with no meaning. "I wish Sam had taken a picture when he found you that night last September. It would be exhibit A."

"Nobody's on trial."

"Maybe somebody should be," I shot back at her.

"Not even you would blame him for leaving, if you knew the reason why," she retorted.

"Okay," I exclaimed. I already knew there was nothing she could possibly say that would change my opinion on the subject, so what would it hurt? "Amaze me."

There was a slight pause before she continued on to finish her speech about the parasite's good morals, intentions, whatever you want to call it. "Edward left me last fall because he didn't think I should be hanging out with vampires. He thought it would be healthier for me if he left."

Wow. I so wasn't expecting that. His intentions were actually genuine, but I would never admit this out loud. How could I argue with this new bit of information, when there was nothing to argue about? I actually agreed with the leech for once. Man, is that shocking. Wait, there was one little quirk to his whole _'save Bella's humanity and life' _plan. "He came back, though, didn't he? Too bad he can't stick to a decision."

"If you remember, _I_ went and got _him_," she retorted, her words flying out of her mouth like venom.

I calmed myself quickly, my anger wasn't helping anything. Then curiosity struck. "That's true. So I never did get the story. What happened?"


	8. Trading Stories

**_Author's note: I do not own twilight or any characters affiliated with the twilight saga, all of these belong to the highly praised Stephenie Meyer =]. As well as some lines I have used from the book. I do not own any of these things I have listed.

* * *

_**

Bella's crude remarks ceased, as her face contorted into a mask of unease. She hesitated, as she took her bottom lip prisoner between her teeth. I could tell that I wasn't going to get the answer to my question, easily.

"Is it a secret?" I tried stubbornly to get the story I had been waiting to hear since that day when she had left me standing in the doorway of Charlie's house to go save _him_. That had been the single most painful day of my entire life, being left behind by the one I love while she ran off to save the her prince charming. That's what she thought of him, I believed differently. "Are you not allowed to tell me?"

She quickly became agitated by my method, and the defensive remarks soon followed. "No," she retorted. "It's just a really long story."

I couldn't contain the smile that swept across my face. Bella is always beautiful, but she's simply adorable when she gets angry. She could never stay mad at anyone, and she knows that. I turned on my heels and began walking up the beach, already knowing Bella would follow.

Seconds later I heard light footsteps trailing behind me. I didn't need to look back to know who it was. Bella. The girl I would do anything for, which honestly scared the shit out of me. I've never felt this way before about anyone. It only makes the situation worse that she is head-over-heels for that reeking leech.

I abruptly halted as I reached a enormous, all too familiar, piece of driftwood. An entire tree, which had fallen ages ago, and was now planted deep into the grainy sand of First Beach. It was completely bleached white. Sort of like a bank of snow, only more solid and not as cold. This was our tree, in a way. Bella and I had spent most of our time together on this natural bench, talking about anything and everything. Everything except for _him_, that is. She never could handle her emotions very well whenever Edward, or anything related to him for that matter, was brought up. Who could possibly blame her back then, though?

I lowered myself onto the earth-made outdoor seat, and gently patted the unoccupied space beside me. "I don't mind long stories. Is there any action?"

Bella rolled her eyes at me. Silently, she made herself comfortable next to me on our make-shift bench. "There's some action," she amused me.

"It wouldn't be real horror without action," I teased.

"Horror!" she screeched. I must have really pushed her buttons. "Can you listen, or will you be interrupting me with rude comments about my friends?"

Wow. Who knew Bella had this much pent-up anger. If only she would aim it at the more credible culprit, instead of me. That would be much more satisfying.

I quickly pretended to zip my lips, lock them tightly shut, then tossed the imaginary key over my right shoulder. The corners of Bella's mouth began to twitch, fighting off a smile which we both knew was inevitable. The smile I had been expecting stretched across her, usually crimson red, cheeks. God, I loved her smile.

"I'll have to start with the stuff you were already there for," she informed me, while contemplating how to begin.

I opened my mouth to say something, but thought better of it and raised my hand.

"Go ahead." Bella sounded just like a teacher would while speaking to her student.

"That's good, I didn't understand much that was going on at the time," I answered truthfully.

"Yeah, well, it gets complicated, so pay attention. You know how Alice _sees_ things?" she questioned my knowledge, and memory.

Of course I knew about that. Everyone in the pack knew, thanks to Bella informing us. None of us were happy about it, though. If one leech happens to have supernatural powers, than it is possible that many more may obtain them also. That just isn't something to make you want to jump for joy. So, I think the temporary scowl, now etched on my face, should be acceptable.

I guess she took my displeasure as a confirmation, because she continued on with her story. She informed me that the reason the future-seeing parasite came back was because she had _seen_ Bella jumping from the cliff into the ocean, but never resurfacing. She had thought Bella was dead, only to later find that she hadn't seen Bella resurface because I had pulled her out.

Apparently, she wasn't able to see werewolves, due to how chaotic our futures are. So when anyone intertwines their future with ours, they become lost, too. This was the best news I had gotten in a long time!

"The fortune-telling bloodsucker can't see us?" My face held a combination of disgust and ecstasy. "Seriously? That's excellent!"

Bella abruptly stopped her story-telling, and sat silently, shooting daggers at me through her now intense gaze. Why is she so angry with me all of a sudden? Oh...yeah.

"Oops! Sorry." I quickly scrambled to fix my mistake, locking my lips shut, again.

She went on to tell me about a phone call, some kind of misunderstanding, and the bloodsucker trying to get himself killed as a result. The only part that really unnerved me was when she discussed those Italian parasites. How they hunted, or lack of needed effort in it, was the most repulsive thing I had ever heard of. Luckily, the mind-reading leech had talked them out of trouble, otherwise Bella probably would have ended up as someone's lunch. I don't think I would have been able to swallow that so well.

It was still a possibility, though, even in the quaint town of Forks. With the fact that she is practically living with a coven, fully equipped with seven bloodsuckers. Something could go wrong at any moment, and I might be too late to save her. All that would be left for me to do, avenge her death. I just wish she would realize that she loves me the same way I love her, that I'm the more healthier choice in this messed up equation.

"Now you know the whole story," she exhaled deeply, exhausted after the long tale she had just recited. "So it's your turn to talk. What happened while I was with my mom this weekend?"

Finally! I had been waiting for her to ask this question ever since she got here. I know her bloodsucker probably changed the whole story, just to make his _family_ seem more innocent than the pack. If he told her about the scenario at all, that is.


	9. Sad Ending

**AN: Okay so everyone has probably noticed that I haven't updated this story in ages. The reason is I just lost interest in it. There are just so many P.O.V. stories out there, and I don't really want to follow everyone's lead. So I'm sorry to say that I am discontinuing this one. I have another great story that might interest you all though, it is my new-ish story When The Tide Falls. The summary makes it sound like it's just like all the other Bella doesn't jump scenarios, I suck at summaries okay I 'll admit it, but it is nothing like that. I can promise you it is unique and interesting, especially since my Beta just happens to be the amazingly wonderful author of A New Love, Breath-of-twilight. So check it out. And I apologize again. I really do feel bad, so I am going to share one of my poems and maybe that will help.**

**I Love You:  
**

**I wish I could go back**

**Start all over again**

**See your blue eyes**

**dark as the deepest ocean**

**You told me you loved me**

**I was such a fool**

**Standing around with my friend**

**Trying to play it cool**

**But deep inside I knew**

**I loved you too**

**Months went by**

**Still you stayed by my side**

**You caught each tear**

**I tried so hard to hide**

**You again spoke those words**

**I love you**

**But I was scared to say**

**I love you too**

**Years flew by**

**You were slipping away**

**Your heart was breaking**

**Rejection affecting your want to stay**

**The last time I heard your husky voice**

**I love you**

**But it was too late to say**

**I love you too**


End file.
